Tonight sonfic sortof
by HumanKyt3
Summary: Butters is grieving over the death of his boyfriend. All he wants to do is see him one last time . . . Slash! ButtersxKenny. I think its a songfic, but im not sure. ill just say yes


**Im not sure if this is a songfic or not but i did use a cute song called Tonight by FM Static and i put the lyrics in here so i guess it is. Im not going to say what its about or who its about, but if you wanna be lame and ruin the surprise, then the bottom will have the answer. But if you're awesome, you'll appreciate the effort i took to keep them a mystery until the end, but i think most of you will guess before then. Oh well, onward with the fic!**

**Credit to: Matt and Trey (Creators of South Park) and FM Static (They sing Tonight.)**

* * *

><p>I sat in my bed, tears streaming down my pale face. Why did he have to go? He was my everything. He was the air in my lungs, the blood in my heart, the thoughts in my brain, how else could I describe him? He was beautiful. His golden hair looked like the sun had singled out only him to shine down upon, a messy, perfect heap glistening on the top of his perfect head. His eyes, oh boy his eyes. Bat them once and I was completely under the spell of the mesmerizing large blue topaz that shone and wrapped around his pupils, which were perfect 2020, unlike me, who needed to wear thin wire glasses. His lean, tall body held the perfect curvature to shelter me from wind and rain and my enemies, mostly bullies like Eric Cartman. Cartman says he isn't scared of anyone, but once the warm topaz turns a bone chilling ice toward him, he walks away from us, muttering threats. His lips, they were the perfect, natural shade of pink to compliment his naturally bronze skin. He wasn't tan like the models with their fake, spray on's, he was a natural golden color, radiating the sun.

If I had one word to describe the poor boy, I was say sun. Most people wouldn't understand, thinking I misunderstood the question, but the moment they set eyes on him, they would. His sunlight didn't just reflect on his sun-kissed skin or his golden hair. Some, meaning me, would say the warm, sunny rays seemed to absorb through his skin and warm his soul, turning him into a golden, happy person. He was so poor; he has reason to be an unhappy, drug addicted person. But he wasn't. He had thought about it, everyone has, even me, of just giving up and doing drugs and drinking like people had expected him to do, since he lived in such poverty. Instead, he strived to prove them wrong, with determination but no bitterness and soon, he had decent grades and a top spot in lacrosse. He never showed his unhappy side, if there was one. The perfect boy seemed just as flawless on the inside as on the out, an altogether impeccable person.

And he chose me.

Out of every single girl and every single boy in our entire school, from black haired beauty and class president, Wendy Testaburger, to slutty yet smart, with the hourglass curves models couldn't get, Bebe Stevens. He had chosen me, small, pale, abnormally large eyed, loser me.

What he saw, why he hadn't left when he'd had the chance, is beyond me.

I had my iPod Touch on shuffle and suddenly, Tonight by FM Static blared through the speakers of the iHome. I was glad my parents weren't here; otherwise, I'd have been grounded for sure. Speaking of, where are they? I tried to remember but all I could think of was the beautiful boy.

The song suddenly made an appearance to my ears:

**I remember the days we spent together were not enough**

**It used to feel like dreaming but we always woke up**

**Never thought not having you here now would hurt so much**

My eyes rewetted with new tears.

**Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up**

**I need your loving hands to come and pick me up**

**And every night I miss you I can just look up**

**And know the stars are holding you, holding you, holding you**

**Tonight.**

The moist tears fell into my upturned palms and a low sob racked through my core. But I couldn't stop listening, couldn't turn it off or even turn it down, I was frozen in place, my ears forced to listen to the terribly accurate song. It made me think of . . . it was still hard to think of the name, since he was gone.

**I remember the time you told me about when you were eight**

**All those things you said that night that just couldn't wait**

I remember a night just like that, a lot of nights actually. And again, it was quite accurate. Unknown to the rest of our class, he had been my friend, my best friend in fact. Not exactly a hard title to claim since back then I was the class loser. I hadn't seen it then but I see it now and it's almost painful remembering the ways I obsessed on getting people to like me and please my parents at the same time. The beauty used to call me, this started when we were eight, and tell me about every adventure he and his group had just went through, including the ones that had in some way impacted me. Like when he and his friends used to trick me, again, not uncommon, I was also very gullible. He apologized, sounding genuinely guilty, but I told him it was no problem. Young me had been forgiving and naïve, now all my misery and anger at the cruelty made me unable to forgive anything, from the murderer to the small bugs that crawled over his dead body. I had screamed at them to leave and crushed any that hadn't.

Just like the time the giant mutated bugs Mephesto and his little monkey . . . thing had made in his genetic lab and terrorized the town, back in sixth grade. I had been there the entire time but yet again, at midnight, the special ringtone went off and we discussed it in excited yet tired voices.

Every adventure he had ever gone through, which was a lot, was planted in my brain, from finding a quarter to stopping aliens.

**I remember the last car you were seen in and the games we would play**

**All the times we spilled our coffees and stayed out way too late**

**I remember the time you sat and told me about your Jesus **

Yesterday, the day before he died, was our 7 month anniversary, so we decided to stay in his car a little later than usual and the boy admitted something I had never heard come from his lips before.

"I love you," He said, taking hold of my hand. I squeezed and repeated, sharing a kiss with him, which tasted like the double chocolate frap from Starbucks. He said something surprising after that.

"I'm sort of surprised I'm still alive," I widened my eyes at him, shocked at hia words. I was about to tell him how much I love him and to not leave me when he laughed, actually laughed. I didn't know what to say, so I laughed along with him.

Now I'm not laughing. I'm not laughing one bit.

**And how not to look back even if no one believes up when it hurts so bad**

**Sometimes not having you here**

I wanted to slam my fist down on the iHome Play button. I wanted to rip the cord out of the wall socket and see the surprised face of the electrical outlet gape at me as I throw the contraption out the window, without even waiting to open it first. I want to shatter the glass of the cruel window and see the shards jump onto the floor. I want to dance in the slivers of clear crystal and feel the pain as they enter my feet, see the blood trickle out of the wounds, let them set and infect and send me into a coma. Maybe I can stay for weeks and make illusions of the deceased person in my mine. Maybe I won't ever wake up! The infection almost seems pleasurable compared to this agony of my shattering heart and maybe that's why I want to see the window smash into pieces, to be able to see what was truly happening inside of me.

But before I could get up, the song's lyrics stop me once again

**Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up, I need your loving hands to help pick me up**

**And every night I miss you I can just look up and see the stars are holding you**

**Holding you, Holding you**

**Tonight**

My legs seemed to have become as broken as my heart because suddenly I can't move, I can't stand or run or talk or fight. All I can do I pull my arms around my torso, hardly noticing the tears that seemed to soak my fingers, and let out another heartbroken moan. He was so beautiful, inside and out. That's so rare these days, why did he have to leave. God could have taken anyone else, even me, as long as he got to stay on this earth. I couldn't help but wonder if he was watching over me. Is that how heaven worked? I hoped so. My pitiful moaning had gotten louder until all the pieces of my heart seemed to be lodged into my throat, trying to find a voice. They burst up and up until finally I released them with an ear piercing scream. It felt so good I did it again. And again. And again. I did it several times over. I could hear the phone ringing downstairs between my pauses. Probably a neighbor telling me to shut up. No one would be concerned about me. Only one person was and he was gone.

Finally my throat couldn't take it anymore and the last scream hardly lasted a second before shifting into a despairing moan, wishing for the one person to save me.

"Butters?" I turned around, and screamed, but not in anguish, in pure joy. He was back again.

The golden hair slightly covered his left eye but I could see them clearly, they glowed in the dark, helping me fine him as I ran toward him and jumped into his arms.

"You're back! YOU'RE BACK!" I said, feeling the weeps of joy get into his hoodie. Always a hoodie, no matter what color, always a hoodie. That never changed, which I was fine with. I hate change.

"Are you okay buttercup? I heard you screaming, what happened?" He asked, glaring into the darkness.

I spoke over my blubbering, knowing I probably looked pathetic "I just missed you, a lot Kenny."

He laughed, and it was musical "I haven't died since we started dating have I? I'm sorry I had to leave you. I'm sorry I hurt you so bad and the next chance I get, ill slaughter Cartman, okay?"

I giggled. It seemed foreign from the cries of utter agony just moments ago "Yeah, I guess I'll have to get used to it huh? It's not easy Kenny, seeing you die. It never was easy before and now . . . its awful," I told him.

He looks down, his blue topaz eyes filled with the pain of my pain "I saw you Butters, I was watching you from heaven. By the way, that fluffy, feathery angel wing thing is total bull shit. They look more like butterfly wings."

I laughed, more than I thought I would at all tonight, ever "Really? Maybe you can take a picture next time," My words were tired. I had cried so much it exhausted me. I wouldn't be surprised if I died from dehydration.

Kenny scooped me up, chuckling "I'll try for you, but hopefully I won't die again. I'll try." I yawned in his arms. Kenny cooed at me and laid me in the bed. Then he began to walk away.

Panick bubbled in my throat "No, STOP! Don't leave me," I felt the stinging hot tears poke my eyes as he just kept going, but soon returned with a cup of water.

"You look sleepy. I'm not going anywhere Buttercup," He slid next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I instinctively curled into his body, fitting to him as snugly as yin to yang. That's exactly what we seemed like, total opposites and yet perfect for each other. And that was more than fine with me.

"I love you Kenny," I said nestling my head into he crook of his neck.

He petted my head, running his fingers through my thin, pale blonde hair. "I love you too baby,"

And I laid there, content I listened to the rest of the song.

**Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up, I need your loving hands to help pick me up**

**And every night I miss you I can just look up and see the stars are holding you**

**Holding you, Holding you**

**Tonight**

_Not tonight_ I think _He came back for me, and he'll be here for me, at least for tonight._

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it, honestly it was pretty obvious about Kenny and pretty obvious about Butters too but oh well. Oh and btw of any of you wonder how Kenny was killed, Cartman had set up a drive by shooting to kill Kyle while the four friends were hanging out, but the shooter missed and hit Kenny, which is why Kenny says he wants to slaughter Cartman. "That damn jew needed to die! And i swear to god ill kill that stupid shooter. What a dumbass!" Shut up Cartman i didnt invite you here! "Whateva bitch! I do what i want! I dont take orders from- HEY!" *Cartman suddenly taken away by aliens* Thats what you get for arranging to kill my favorite character! ANYWAY. . . yeah i love bunny almost as much as Style (STAN AND KYLE! YUM! haha if kyle wasn't totally gay for stan id tap that :3 3) and i thought this would be a good song and scenario for them, considering if they ever DO get in a relationship this would be a problem for them. but oh well, hope you liked it and i have future plans for this . . . review please, if you like me. donchu like me? lol jk but please tell me is this is good or not, flame me if you must. yes it'll hurt my feelings but i need criticism to see my flaws and improve them. thanks<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
